


The Fights of Rock Lee

by decco6226



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Gen, Rock Lee is perfect, Rock Lee kicks ass, Violence, practicing writing action scenes, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decco6226/pseuds/decco6226
Summary: So I am terrible at writing action scenes. So this is going to be my practicing scenes of writing my favourite boy punching the hell out of ninjas and other things. Please enjoy!
Kudos: 5





	1. The Lab

Drips of water fell gently into the small puddles in the underground room, echoing around the silver walls. The once busy place of an underground lab was now in disarray. Half of the rooms covered in bullet-proof glass were flooded from the glitched fire alarm, pooling in water with some rooms up to their user’s feet, their knees with some, and to others…

Lee shook his head and continued down the lab he was instructed. Guy Sensei and his other teammates were off somewhere else, looking for survivors of this massacre. To rescue? To torture? They didn’t know. Orders were orders, and all that Guy Sensei had told them was that here… in this lab, was where the evil things of the world took place.

Horrible things took place right in this room that Lee was in. At first, he could tell from some of the broken test tubes, glass, vials, and other things peppered around the large, almost empty lab. That and the stench of a horrendous mixture of chemicals and… rotting flesh?

The room was an eery silver tinted blue. Hell, everything was silver. Not pure silver, but cheap silver - may be aluminum or steel or… something else? Chairs, tables, desks that were overturned… The dog cages stacked onto of each other like cubes… Some of their small hinges were ripped off. Some, were open all the way - forced open rather. From the inside it looked like, for the wire mesh that acted as windows to the animals once inside was all the information one needed for the massacre.

Some of the wired doors were bent outwards like an animal was pressing from the inside to get out. Others - well, the doors that were not successfully opened - were ripped. The wires were ripped, and Lee’s eyes grew wider imagining the horror of what happened.

He continued on, one eye stuck on his right looking at the oversized holes from the middle of the wires, fleshed ripped from their holders that hung from the broken wires, blood oozing down the silver cage walls and staining the wires crimson.

Blood. It was everywhere. Splatters and streaks streaming down over silver, pooling in small puddles on the ground.

Lee couldn’t tell if the constant dripping was the flooded water from other rooms, of the bodily fluids of one such animal.

The taijutsu lover stopped at a crossroad in the large lab. He could take a left or a right here. He quickly chose the left, not wanting to look at the walls of leashes and more cages to the right of him. The teen had pressed his head forward a bit as he walked, both in fear, and curiosity. How could anyone survive… what the hell was this even?

And then he came to the large clearing in the room. The main lab section. The wall about ten meters in front of him was a separate room, with two large windows standing between the steel walls to view inside.

Nothing.

Although there was a large steel door leading to the separation just to the left of the window.

He pressed forward, his sandalled feet echoing on the steel floor, trying to ignore another bloodied dog cage… Lee checked his back - as his Sensei taught him - before looking back towards the window.

What the hell did these medical ninja’s do…? This was far among the line of immoral or illegal. It was just sick.

The pit in his stomach that threatened to consume him took over, advising him to take out one of his kunai. He tried to tell his stomach again, and again, that he used the last of them up above in the forest, and there was none left. Yes, he still had his fists, his legs - powerful weapons gifted to him by the Gods that he nursed into the intimate beings from his Springtime of Youth - but it didn’t make the emptiness lacking in his belt more assuring.

Drip.

Drip.

A horrible screech of a rusty hinge as something pushed a door behind him, and Lee spun on his heels quickly, his hands up into fists, ready to fight…

Then silence… followed by multiple tapping across the metal floor. Scratchy tapping that was looming slowly down the hall, making Lee frozen still. Another ‘tick’, a ‘tack’, and the viewer came to Lee, stopping at the end of the hall when it saw him.

One of the dogs of the experiments - if Lee had not mistaken, a Doberman. But from the low growl, it produced deep within its lungs - no, it’s entire soul - it showed danger to the ninja in green.

You could see the black fur, yes, but it was mostly red and orange. Blood and ripped, torn chunks of flesh either ripped straight out or hanging down in shreds like streamers at a birthday party.

This creature was not of this earth. A new weapon…?

Lee look a horrified silent breath inwards, and the creature stepped forwards a few trots to examine its prey; its next victim with a snarl.

It growled, showing a pair of unnaturally sharp teeth almost like razors, almost like an artist sculptured them unnaturally to rip out human flesh. The creature bared it’s teeth again, snarled something unnatural that Lee couldn’t even make out to be in his worst nightmares, and that’s what triggered the ninja to turn.

The dog leaped forward into a mad dash towards the human, the human of which sped to his own right towards that door as a mad pounding came on the steel behind him, galloping closer and closer.

A hand naturally wrapped around the steel handle the Lee grabbed, and he tugged the door towards himself. It came with him easily, and he saw that monster’s blank eyes lunge towards him, opening its fangs, ready to rip out a slice of flesh - before the door was closed, the door slamming into the protective window in it.

The creature leaped up multiple times at the window, snarling and biting at it, trying to break free of the glass to get to its meal while Lee still huffed in outright fear, but calming down when the dog slowed down, running out of its energy.

A gasp that Lee gave was full of relief, and he didn’t even have time to look at what the security office was when the bloody face of the officer was right in his face. It was blackened with blood, and the officer snarled at him, another pair of teeth right in his face from perhaps… another victim of the science that took place down here?

Lee didn’t wait for an answer or even try to restrain him per orders for questioning. He let out the elbowed punch with his right arm first, and then his left, both connecting into the man’s upper chest and shoulders. The boy grunted loudly both in fear and adrenaline pumping madness, landing several of these attacks that did almost nothing.

If anything, it just pushed the man in blue a few inches away from him, of which whom, growled again like the dog outside, and advanced into Lee.

In a split second where everything went still, Lee didn’t even think, he sprung up into the air like a toad, outstretched his left leg, and drove it straight into the man’s face with a large scream that produced right from his teenage lungs.

The kick connected right into the security guard’s nose, and send him flying backward behind him, into the glass shelf that lay in wait. The gravity brought him down, pulling him through the shelves as the glass shredded this monster of a man’s back, vials, glasses, test tubes, and beakers holding liquids of multiple colors rained down upon his blue body.

The teen in green and the man in blue connected with the floor at the same time, both with a large ‘thump’, and Lee was left there, staring at his work with a huff. His large eyes store upon not the body, but his fist in shock.

His own fist did this…? This damage in this small room.

Guy’s words echoed in his head. _“You are a taijutsu ninja. Taigitzu. Placed here to protect these survivors…”_

Survivors… right. And he had just narrowly survived this encounter with one man… And there was still the matter of that beast outside, who was now all too quiet…

Lee looked around slowly with wide eyes. He needed to find a weapon - and be weary. Where the hell did all the other dogs go…?

As colorful liquids dripped out of the shelves and from the man’s slumped body, Lee couldn’t help but notice the handgun on his hip, still in the man’s holster.

Lee approached slowly. He did not like guns. In fact, he hated them. Guns were only made and used for killing, unlike the swords, kunai, nunchucks that could be made for protecting… However, he was alone, in danger, and there was not much time. He needed it.

Slowly advancing, the boy stood over the man and looked at his seemingly still body. Was he dead? He didn’t know… All he knew for sure was the silver Beretta clasped to his hip, and he needed it.

Lee bent down slowly, ever so slowly, like he was just standing in front of someone who was merely sleeping. Licking his lips, he reached out, then stopped halfway. He looked up to the security guard. There was no movement.  
  
He exhaled and went further.

His hands were just around the iron grip when the glass window to his right shattered as the dog leaped through it like it was a sheet of plastic wrap. The crash brought Lee back to awareness, and as he just kept the grip on the pistol, as he stood up, the Beretta came with.

The Doberman was now on the floor and racing towards its meal. Even when it scrambled against the steel floor towards the green human, the walking meat could only point the weapon at it for a second before he was forced to move, lest he wanted less flesh.

For some reason, Lee thought dragging down a stack of folders and paper in front of the dog would slow it down, but the animal just ran through them, dragging its long strips of loose flesh against the floor.

The door behind Lee was shut once he was out, mirroring the situation that happened just a minute ago, with the dog leaping at the small window, snarling, huffing, and banging.

Rock Lee took a relieved breath for a second, thankful there were no more dogs. Another breath, and then another as he turned, and he let out the gasp, pistol in his right hand.

There were five bloody, scrappy Dobermans in front of him, three snarling, and two others joining the standing crowd in front of the taijutsu user, all continuously growling. The total was now seven.

They had large, tanned eyes to replace the white. One’s muzzle was completely gone, showing the razor fangs, and had the top of its right ear bitten off. The one to that dog’s right had had his entire throat ripped out, besides a few veins which still stood connected to the jaw.

A synchronous growl almost like a sound from Hell itself, and then they all leaped at once.

Lee pointed the chrome pistol upwards, not even holding one before in his life, and fired. With each flash and bang that rolled throughout the lab, Lee kept his eyes wide as if in some sort of trance, but blinked with each flash and bang, like each discarded shell would hit him in his large eyes.

The monster he shot next caved the entire right side of the animal’s head in, splattering blood as it fell, and the shots kept coming. They would leap, but not get more than a meter close before a monstrous bang came, a flash of blood, and they would drop to the steel like the metal itself.

It was a strange feeling for Lee, each blast pushing him back slightly out of an unnatural order and fear. This feeling was not normal. This weapon was not normal. This place and these mutants weren’t normal.

… They were evil.

The slide of the Beretta cocked back as it ejected the final shell from its magazine, slowly falling into the floor with a ‘clink’, which echoed throughout the now quiet, empty room. Lee was still staring forwards in front of him, not getting out of that survival trance until he saw the cocked-out gun.

He looked to the statue to his left in the window. The previous Doberman still in the last room staring at him with the most animalistic, killer look in its eyes, yet it was so still…

Lee jumped in fear, and the animal growled.

Fuck this. Fuck this gun - Lee was going to do this his way.

Lee threw the unnatural weapon to the floor with a clatter and ran to the room’s wall. He heard the dog leap through the empty window after him.

But it didn’t take long. In the corner of the room, Lee stepped up a discarded box, counterweighted but pressing his right foot on the right corner, the left one on the right corner, and running along the wall, he sprung away, and with a kick like he was in a soccer match, he screamed.

The dog’s head snapped to the left with a sickening snap, bone already producing as it flew backward from Rock Lee’s blue sandals, and with all the momentum Lee gave it, flew backwards through another sheet of glass, into the hallway.

Lee grunted as he fell to the floor, straightened his back, and huffed.

This was his way of ninja.


	2. The Bandits of the Forest

He had been separated from his teammates in the dense green of the forest. Even as the late evening blue was shrouded around the darkness like an eery mist, the moonlight above provided much light - well, as much as it could, throughout the trees. The surrounding area was quiet… too quiet.

Rock Lee’s team was reminded about this section on the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village. The particular bandits out here preferred to hide until their victim was right on top, and then snatch them, either from the trees, ground, caves, water or wherever else they could hide… Guy Sensei had said, _“They are not too intelligent, or strong, and do not used ranged attacks or weapons, but they make up for that with the number of beings that are present there. Stay alert, my faithful students!”_

He took another step through the grass, eyes open for any sign of life - be it his enemies or his friends. Anything was better than this deathly silence aside from the grass, twigs, and leaves crunching beneath his feet.

There was a deathly screech as the leaves beneath his feet spread open like a flower in Spring, and grasped around his feet, muscles threatening to yank him down into the grass. Lee hollered out in fear but corrected his stance almost instantly by pivoting with his other foot and bending his knees.

The bandits were unearthed from their leaves and soil. They were rising. And there were many.

Lee didn’t have enough time to even pull out a kunai, and as one continued to reach up further to grab onto his thigh, he brought his leg backward, and mightily kicked the dirt bandit back into the soil with a mighty “snap” to the skull that would make Beowulf proud.

Falling back into its grave with a broken neck, Lee took a quick intake of air and turned. The others were swarming towards him like a slow, unorganized parade. Storming forward, he corrected his posture and began. Raising his right leg, he kicked the head of the bandit straight ahead of him to the side, and using the momentum of the kick, used his second leg to knock the head to the left, knocking the human backward onto the ground.

A second approached his right from the green of the bushes, ruffling the leaves. Rock Lee wasted no time in delivering a kick to the knees that would send the bandit’s top-half forward, but who’s head would soon be sent flying backward with a knee straight to the nose, snapping the bone, and sending the enemy backward.

The bandit behind Lee grabbed at his shoulder, causing the Taigitzu master to roll around his back, and deliver a kick down to the scalp of the enemy behind the one on his back, and then he turned. The enemy still against his shoulder blades was suddenly yanked into Lee’s grasp, one arm around its neck, the other around its ear, and a sickening twist.

_Snap._

To gain a quick few moments of a second to see where to go next, Lee used his forearm to smash the dark blue bandit lunging forward behind him right in the upper lip, splitting it causing the man to do a backward summersault in the air towards the dirt, knocked out.

Lee took a look at his surroundings with a quick breath. In the clearing from the dead or knocked out bodies he was sure to count later, he took a mad dash, arms straightened behind him, spun in the air, and delivered another kick right into the chest of the next upcoming enemy.

He was sure he heard some ribs snap.

But a broken rib wouldn’t be enough to stop this enemy, as Lee swept his foot into the bandit’s left ankle, causing the man to screech, and fall to his back. But the enemy wouldn’t even finish his sound, cause Lee’s hands were already around its neck, followed by another snap.

Wasting no time with the upcoming enemy behind him, he spun around rapidly once he stood upon the ground, three times striking the enemy in the face before a mighty kick from Lee’s weighted leg sent him flying backward.

The enemy’s scalp connected with a large stone lying on the side of the dirt path, not only shattering the surface of the rock but bashing the bone that protected the brain, leaving a glorious spray of blood that would then slide down the uneven surface.

A punch. A kick. A neck snap of one more bandit and Lee took a breath to feel his surroundings…

The twig that snapped behind him made sure he delivered a backward kick upwards into the female bandit’s stomach that send her backward, as well as the bones inwards that clearly had shattered.

Lee took a breath, finally having a second to do so. They came in a swarm, like a plague. There were way too many of them to fight off all at once. He would have to get to his team to take them all off at once as they walked ominously slow towards him. He’d run out of energy to exhaustion before the crowd would overtake him.

“What would Guy Sensei do?” He asked himself as he prepared to walk, looking at the mess behind him. “He would tell me to hold, to say to keep mo-“ As he spun around he gasped at the face in front of him. The red eyes said everything that it was an enemy, and the teen in green punched without hesitation with a yell.

The second yell - which was technically just another breath - was followed by Lee’s two fists together swinging to the side in a dancing momentum that would connect to the enemy’s temple, and knock him down, surely killing him. To give himself enough time to analyze the situation, he drove an elbow into the throat of a female bandit directly behind the red-eyed monster he just killed, knocker her down, sending her into a fit of coughing and clawing at her neck.

Rock Lee had now stepped over corpses - he couldn’t tell if the ground was soft from flesh or dirt. The enemy in front… was large. He was as thick as a tree, and could easily top the height of Kakashi Sensei by a good head. If he had any hope of taking this enemy down, he had to be quick, alert, and be strategic.

His hair whipped around to smack him in his eyes as Lee turned to analyze the situation. Punching upwards to the man’s chin would not be effective, but even the largest of enemies could be taken down by going for the neck…

The large man reached out forward to grab Lee by the hair, but he was too slow. The teenager had looked upwards and sprang with all of his might to the thick tree branch that was just a little in front of him. His hands curled around the thick bark, and with all of his energy, Lee lifted his calves up onto the man’s shoulders.

The man stood there in confusion for a split second, but that was all the time Lee needed to tightly close his legs against the man’s lower chin. With a gasp, and a grunt, Lee twisted his entire body to the left, counterclockwise, and in a split second of a snap of the bandit’s C2, all life was gone from his eyes, and he and Lee fell to the dirt,

At least one of them landed on their two feet and breathed.

Lee needed to get out of this forest. Quick. The bandits were now scrambling over each other to see who could tackle the young ninja first, and they all looked desperate. A glance up showed that if he could jump over the first crowd in front of him through the branches, there would just be one more crowd in front of him to get through before he could get to the main path and _dash_.

He could do this…

And then the woman whose throat he kicked in stood back up. She had refilled her lungs, readied herself, and she was not happy. Delivering a swift kick to the face of the next enemy in line, spinning around, and then kicking her in the stomach, he cleared a small path. Right before he dashed through, he grabbed her messy blonde head, and with all his might, slammed it into the trunk of a tree to his left.

There was a sickening crunch as both bone and bark snapped and splintered, echoing through the forest as birds flew through the trees, but to make sure, Lee snapped the head in his hands, practically returning it from one side of the head to the other in a complete one-eighty, before he threw it to the ground.

To widen the path, he had to wipe the sweat from his large eyebrows, and grab the arm of a male bandit to toss him into the ground, ending up breaking his back before Lee kicked his head in.

A breath, and he dashed.

And that’s when the bandits started to dash too.

Were they playing before? Playing with their food like a cat? Lee didn’t know, but the one thing he did know was that he had to get out of there - and fast.

Like a swift shadow, he leaped through the grass past the individual enemies in front of him, giving him time to take out to kunai from his belt, just in time for him to prepare himself for the second crowd… and by then, the teenager was ready.

The first kunai went straight into the chest of the first victim with a sickening “thunk”. Lee didn’t even have time to noticed what the gender was or any characteristics, as he got a second kunai out, held one in each fist, and stopped the run. In a twisting spring towards them like out of ballet, Lee landed behind the first enemy.

When the man turned to look at the green teenager, he didn’t even have time to recognize the boy’s characteristics, as Lee brought both blades across his neck, double slitting his throat in an eerily deep gash that gushed red into the face of its user.

Lee’s determined and serious face didn’t change as both elbows were clasped together with the knives out by his shoulders, and he just glanced at the enemy to the left before turning and swiping across her throat with his left fisted blade, repositioning his arms and slitting her throat too with a deathly gasp as she fell. Turning to his other side, the right, the other kunai slashed right across the top of the neck of the other female bandit, who’s hands were almost to Lee’s bowl cut.

And that’s when Lee had the advantage. He ran straight forward with a kunai in each hand, and as the enemy’s back was to him, a leap and a kick to the spinal cord send the first victim flying. And the bandit’s teammates saw.

One running at each side, and the boy remembered his Sensei’s teachings… A breath in… he turned, slit the neck of the first one, and without even taking a breath, the other bandit still running at Lee got a slit stomach, and then the back handle of the kunai right into the nose, surely breaking it as it sent him to the ground.

The next one that had turned around and had run up to Lee had a kick into the stomach, sending him backing up a couple of inches before Lee’s ruthless kill to date came. Sticking a kunai in the bandit’s stomach side-by-side, he slid it upwards, the knife sliding through the flesh like it was hot butter. Hot butter that was actually hot blood sprayed the front of Lee as the weapons exited the tops of the bandit’s shoulders before Lee used both kunai again to slit the man’s throat side-by-side.

And then the weapons fell, slippery with hot blood. He went to reach for them, but the enemy was already behind him from the bark of the trees, so it was useless to bend down.

As if on autopilot, Lee took out another kunai from his hip into his fist, and with all his might, sent in straight back into the belly of the beast behind him. There was a sinking feeling as the blade pierced the organs, and Lee had enough time to grab a second blade, and drive it straight for the first place he could think,

The bandit’s crotch.

There was a horrible pain-filled grunt, as the man could not even scream in time before Rock Lee dragged the blade straight up through his belly, the sternum, and through his ribcage, and out his neck, before slashing the throat of the bandit in a face so powerful, it would make the Nine-Tails itself shit its pants. 

Tenten watched from the branch of the tree nearby for a second, never seeing her teammate this… violent when it came to survival.

Lee had just enough time to pull the other kunai from the belly of the victim at hand before the monster behind him leaped. He had only the time to intake the air to scream before he saw the large machete of Tenten, like a boomerang, flip swiftly through the air until it dug deep into the victim’s head.

A splash of blood, a startled, pain-filled screech as the dirt bandit lost its life from its eyes, and it fell to the ground, followed by Tenten, holding out her hand to Lee for sanctuary.


	3. A Nunchaku In The Rain

Through the rain, he dashed, his black bangs flopping from wetness from side to side. The enemies - a dozen men, maybe more - were hot on his heels, armed with knives and kanai, waiting to just slit his throat open and watch the blood drip downwards…

He ran through the trees, the nunchaku swinging in his right fist, the shining kunai in his left. Rock Lee glanced behind his right shoulder, looking at the first enemy approaching. A woman, with long black hair, wearing a blue enemy suit, running towards him like a maniac, arms thrashing about. With two hands she latched onto his right shoulder, and he let out a gasp of shock, rolling her over his right side until she tumbled to the dirt, rolling. He had turned to throw the blade, but upon realizing the close proximity, he thrust the nunchaku upwards.

The chain jangled as the kikon-bu part of the weapon struck her upwards at the bottom of her chin, sending her head rocking backward, mouth spitting blood into the air. But it was the yell of the next upcoming enemy behind him that set the taijutsu warrior into action. Jumping into the atmosphere, he delivered a kick to her right cheek, sending her crashing into the large bark of a nearby oak.

The male enemy upcoming wearing a pattern of green and blue also got a swing of a nunchaku upwards to the chin, sending him back to the ground as the enemy in black dashed towards him right behind the current enemy. Catching the chain’s swinging momentum, he let it wrap around his neck, and spun around in a circle as it uncoiled smashing the enemy black clean across the jaw in a spurt of blood.

The current man in blue and green was now upwards again, spinning blood, and looking at the teenager in green. Lee wasted no time in sending a kunai straight into his collarbone with a vengeful throw as the enemy ran to him, also delivering a kick to the side of his cheek with his ankle, sending his onto his ass in the dirt.

But there was still the man in black… He had just gotten up onto the soles of his feet, not even intaking some air when Lee swung his chained weapon, the chains wrapping around its victim’s neck like a collar, and held him there in a snare as he took out another kunai from his waist, and turned behind him to the woman in blue. She was up upon her feet from the impact on the tree… and Lee had to take care of her quickly. There were more coming.

A fist still gripped upon the nunchaku, he threw the kana straight towards her head. It caught her right into her right cheek, piercing the flesh, stuck inside the thin skin. Lee still admired her ruined beauty as he heard the next enemy - a man in all blue - dashing towards him. The backflip he produced not only struck him under the chin with his foot, but the victim wrapped in his kusari caused also flipped to the ground caught in the momentum.

Taking out another throwing knife, he was about to use it when another woman - one of blonde hair, and wearing red with black netting around her - came to grab at Lee from behind with the horde. He ducked and turned, seeing the man with the kana in his collarbone right in front of him. It was an instant kill. He thrust the blade up through his neck into his brain, crimson liquid grousing from his neck and nose before Rock Lee ripped it outwards, turning, and slamming the kontei part of the nunchaku handle straight upon the blonde woman’s head, spinner her around to fall down to the dirt.

Well, she was falling. It gave Lee an edge to drop to the grass and wrap his ankles around hers and push her down. Her head landed harshly on the bark of a nearby birch, staining it red, before the bloody kana he had in his fist went straight into her skull, sticking out like a stick out of the ground in a garden.

Lee upped his body when he saw the next man in white this time rushing towards him. In a panic as Lee fell backward, he pulled out three kunai and threw them at once as the enemy dove towards him like a dolphin. They struck him in his torso. The first in his chest, the second in his stomach, the third in his waist as he crashed to the leaves behind Lee, his blood dripping to the boy’s vest.

A breath as the man in blue came towards him like a violent storm. As if in a sudden instinct from his Sensei’s training, Lee shot his nunchaku towards the victim’s ankle, and it wrapped around the bone. Lee yanked it downwards, sending the man towards his lower half’s mercy, of which Rock Lee send a hard kick from his knee straight into the man’s chest.

A large snap was heard as the ribs cracked in the enemy’s torso, and Lee spotted four more enemies rapidly approaching like race cars… Shit. His nunchaku was holding this first man, and his left hand was empty… He saw the man in a dark teal approach him as Lee reached into his waist for another kunai as Lee unwrapped the chain from the enemy in blue’s leg, punching him backward to the ground. As Lee brought the blade up, the enemy had expected that. The boy felt the man push the blade upwards into the air, slipping out of the taijutsu user’s palm, into the night air… Lee gazed upwards at the shimmering silver in the moonlight, his hand outstretched like an arm reaching for a piece of fruit from a far branch. His eyes filled with panic and longing.

Rock Lee reached for a second blade, and as his fist was upon the metal, he looked out in front of him just to see the enemy’s right arm reaching for his neck, which gave the boy time to block the attack. Grabbing his wrist, spinning him around, and holding the enemy against his chest, he raised the knife to slit his jugular.

The blade slipped from his sweaty palm again, falling to the right of the trees downwards, but yet, in an act of quick thinking, Lee raised his sandalled foot, the tip colliding with the spinning iron, sending it into the face of the upcoming enemy. The handle struck the man square in the nose, and his head snapped backward in shock.

Kicking the next enemy in the face that was coming, he slammed his stretched out a hand into the stunned victim’s neck and sent the hostage he had to the ground.

The shimmering silver of the lost kunai was falling to the ground, right towards Lee’s outstretched hand, ready for the taking… he reached for it like Eve did the apple, and grasped it quickly. Looking at it, wrapped fist grabbing the middle, the part blade part handle, he smiled.

He twisted his feet harshly to the left, still planted on the ground and around the hostage’s neck, and it twisted with a sickening snap. Dead.

Now he was ready.

Sliding the blade into the two victims around him easily with two easy thrusts, he looked upon the incoming crowd, two more were coming, and yet these other two still were not dead… And then there was the one in blue who was up, staring at him with hatred plastered on his face with a sickening grin, hands braced in the grass to help him get up. Quickly hopping up, he placed a foot on the blue enemy’s lower back, the second under his chin, and stomped down harshly.

Lee’s wet hair whipped to the side as bone snapped and he looked down to his recent kill with a soft exhale. He landed to the ground off the body like a cat ready to pounce, on all fours, and gripped his nunchaku in his right fist. He spun it upwards in a circle two times in a row, hitting each current running victim under their chins, sending them downwards.

He hooped to the first one and tossed the kunai down into his forehead as the man was living his head up. It sent the skull backward in a sickening seize of momentum, blood spraying onto the grass, and brain matter flew out the hole in the back of the enemy’s head, hands flying backward and splatting to the ground.

Lee smirked, and spun, the last two behind him… the first one ran to him, and as Lee turned to spin the nunchaku, he grabbed both of Lee’s wrists, stopping all motion of his attack. Lee, however, reacted on instinct and shot his knee upwards into the man’s sternum. There was a crack, and Lee gasped out in pain as the impact shot through him like a small earthquake, shaking his knee, thigh, and upwards in his spine.

Ignoring the pain for three seconds, he slid his blade into the flesh again of the two men - this time, right into their foreheads, making sure this time to end them once and for all. And this time, he took a relaxed exhale… head pounding, staring at the deadened face of the man he sunk his kunai into…

A small movement of blue sent Lee to look straight ahead as the lady got up on all fours, slowly rising… she was still not dead, and Lee and she both shared the same look of knowledge of this, as well as the hatred that they shared…

She stormed slowly over to the exhausted boy, still drenched in sweat. Leaves and grass crunched at the upcoming attack, and yet… Lee looked at peace… She opened her mouth to scream in rage, and she hadn’t noticed the bloodied silver in his hand. The silver that was raised backward behind his ear, and the silver that was then driven straight into the right side of her forehead so harshly, and yet so calmly from Lee’s face. She stumbled backward, pain and shock filling her head, and she collapsed.

Slowly, she fell to her back and was dead.

Finally, silence. An exhausted huff from the bloody boy in green, and he looked up… and turned to you, the reader… his face in front of the moonlight, his exhausted eyes closed, his teeth shined in a smile, and he raised his fist. That fist produced an upwards thumb.


	4. Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes into the kitchen...

The intruder wearily entered the kitchen, crossbow pressed against his shoulder, looking for the victim. She and her boyfriend were given orders to sneak into the house of the famous Hidden Leaf’s Handsome Devil, to steal that scroll. The order was simple. Take the scroll. Take the Lotus’ life, bring back the head. No survivors.

Through the darkened night hallway she snuck, into the light of the kitchen. Light grazed her face and she looked at the open door to her right, jutting outwards to give her some cover to sneak behind, to peek, to listen…

The Handsome Devil slammed his fist downwards upon the wooden weapon jutting out of the door he was hidden behind, causing it to slam to the ground in a clatter, the woman reaching for it. But he had no intention of letting her move forward, grabbing her charcoal, neck length hair in his wrapped fists, twisting her around into a chokehold, pulling her against his body, backing up to the wall. He couldn’t tell if she was gasping for air, or calling a mangled, “help”, many times, but Rock Lee predicted the latter for one reason:

As he shook the girl, both of them struggling with the other’s muscles, Lee kicking the back of her knee outwards to force her to the ground, that’s when the boyfriend ran in. He looked panicked, nervous, and gazed upon the situation at hand as the Lotus store upon him in fear - those huge eyes growing even larger.

“Fuck!” The boyfriend swore to himself.

Lee didn’t waste a moment. Reaching to his left, he gripped the pot that was upon the stove getting ready for the night’s dinner and tossed the murky contents onto the man by the entryway in less than two seconds. It splashed upon him in an oily explosion, dripping down, but Lee realized from his confused expression after he jumped back, that he made a terrible mistake. And the boyfriend confirmed it as he walked forward:

“It’s not even hot, you dumb bit-“

He slipped backward, and fell straight on his back, his head hitting the countertop from the slippery floor.

Lee would’ve laughed, but he never got a chance to even inhale to start it. The female hastily dug her teeth straight into the thumb of his right hand. Pain shot through his palm, and Lee let out a loud gasp of pain as blood drew from the skin. The Lotus’ other hand was around the iron of the cast iron skillet that was heating up the broccoli, and in a quick moment of thinking, he picked it up, and swung it horizontally across her scalp.

A loud ‘clunk’ echoed throughout the kitchen as the female swung to the side with it, detaching from the meat of her victim after a pained gasp, and fell to her side in the corner of the kitchen, grasping her hair in pain.

From within his belt, the male intruder produced a kunai in his right fist, and stormed upwards to his footing, and took a hasty step towards The Handsome Devil. Lee had looked backward at this, and as the man ran forward, he kicked the door forward. The wood connected with the kunai wielder’s nose, knocking him backward as he held his stricken nose, and he collapsed into the other corner of the kitchen, sliding downwards against the plaster.

Lee had the next second to look at the man, before he heard a female screaming behind him, and felt the weight grasp him upon his back, arms wrapped around his chest. They climbed up towards his neck, and yanked, knocking him off his feet, the two tumbling towards the counter as he choked. But as the female struck her hair against the cupboard containing the glasses, Lee was able to turn around and slide both wrapped hands around her sweaty neck.

Never did he expect the iron kunai to pierce his left shoulder right then. He felt pain, saw red as he gasped in utter thorn-felt pain, looking to the ceiling in a daze, even as the man held the weapon inexperienced-like. He wouldn’t let go, onto digging it in more and more.

Lee let out another gasp, and another, hands still around the neck of the female as he felt the blade pierce muscle, blood streaming out of his youthful green suit. At last, his hands slid from his victim, rendering the female able to cough for air as she fell to the ground. But Lee was not done. In a quick panic, he shoved the man to the side and grabbed the first thing he could feel with his hands.

A blender.

A deathly loud scream, once that a hero would produce after a long battle as he brought it upon the man’s head, the thick glass shattering from the strike, and the man stumbled backwards, a bloody nose, glass in his hair, and a major head wound. He had opened his eyes to see The Green Lotus with his hands behind his own neck, and half of a blender in them… and the insect had screamed again.

There was an incredibly sharp pain with the ‘thunk’ that produced through his skull, the three blades of the blender now caught in the bone and brain. The pain had exploded like the man’s throat as he screamed, blood freely dripping from the wound.

His girlfriend didn’t even have the air to scream as she watched The Handsome Devil leap like a dancer towards the wall, cord in hand… He struggled intensely with the plug, adrenaline shaking through his body, but as he pushed in, the circuit started.

There was a whirring sound as the motor started, and the blades spun in their place, and their victim let out a small scream from the shock, and then it escalated in a higher volume, one of pain, panic, terror, and just about everything else a scream could come from. Blood bubbled from the top of his head, freely coming down from his head in a weird, sickly reddish-orange that made even Lee sick to his stomach.

The female tried to pull herself upwards, but she could not, the only thing she could do was finally inhale the air she needed to scream with the boyfriend, The Handsome Devil, and the blender itself…

There was a deathly silence as the cord was pulled, the man’s face stood open with mouth and eyes, and Lee stood upwards as the girl held her throat, still coughing.

Lee looked to the side at her, his gaze narrowed.

The female tried to stand up in a rage, but could barely get off her ass. Instead, she let out an angry growl, which seemed to awaken the lotus from his silent trance. In a swipe of pain, he grasped the kunai with his right fist and yanked it outwards in a spurt of blood.

Swirling it around in his hand, he brought it downwards in a violent shove into the female’s skull, her sound dying from her throat as Lee pushed the knife downwards further. She store straight into the eyes of the Hidden Lotus, eyes that gazed angrily into his own until they flickered out like a candle.

Energy lost, The Handsome Devil collapsed to the tile floor of his kitchen, and retched upwards a liquid of a sickly green color, before, like a wolf, he store upwards that night amongst the reddened room, and howled.


End file.
